


For You I'll Do Anything 傾我所有

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯莉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不過，是他的錯，竟然渴望得到最終殺了她的黑魔王的喜愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I'll Do Anything 傾我所有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For You I'll Do Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182614) by Tempted Sacrifice. 



> 授權：

　　 _「我愛你，西弗。」七歲的莉莉•伊萬斯說，咯咯笑著跑開，一頭紅髮在身後飛揚。_

　　書寫中的西弗勒斯•斯內普抬起頭來，掃了一眼躺在旁邊抽屜的相片。莉莉用那明亮的綠眼睛盯著他，大大的笑容掛在唇邊，年幼的哈利•波特正在她身旁乘著玩具掃帚飛翔。

　　當他在格裡莫廣場尋找有價值的物品用以對付黑魔王之際，他看見這張照片。儘管他想撕走上面的詹姆•波特。看到那個戴眼鏡的人時，仇恨就像毒液般在他血液運行，身上每一條神經都憎恨他偷走莉莉。  
　　  
　　噢，他多麼想念她。距離最後一次見她幾乎十八年了，那次以心碎和痛苦作結。淚光掩蓋了她的眼睛，她離他而去。他不能責怪她。他沒有一直對她好，相反，他為了保護她，把她推離自己。  
　　  
　　不過，是他的錯，竟然渴望得到最終殺了她的黑魔王的喜愛。  
　　  
　　放下羽毛筆，黑色一大滴玷污了羊皮紙。他砰一聲關上抽屜，硬生生從座位站起。眼睛閃爍淚光，他撿起最近的東西，扔到牆上。但那聲巨響沒有黯淡那撕心裂肺的痛苦，保護他的外牆慢慢破碎剝落。  
　　  
　　從小茶几上拿起魔杖，他快步離去，抹去沿著滿佈皺紋的臉滑落的零星淚水。他有意剋扣一些分數，又或者罰幾個人關禁閉嘗試讓自己冷靜下來。  
　　  
　　夜間巡邏後，他踏入辦公室，心理生理上，疲憊異常。他頹然倒在黑色皮椅上，在靠上椅背前，指間一個輕彈燃點火焰。他放鬆，眼睛緊閉，伸出手，等待冰冷的玻璃碰上手指。然後他抓住酒杯，舉到唇邊。  
　　  
　　第一口在他喉嚨猛烈燃燒，儘管多年飲酒已經麻木了第一印象，他再也不會每次喝第一口時都想咳了。  
　　  
　　坐在那裡，除了劈啪作響的爐火，一片黑暗。西弗勒斯自覺溜進了記憶之巷，觀賞那些和莉莉一起的珍貴時光。驚恐在他體內升騰，那個紅髮女孩的臉不如以往清晰。他匆匆扔掉火焰威士忌，到達冥想盆前，將魔杖指向太陽穴，隨著寒顫襲上背脊閉上雙眼，把銀色細線投進盆中。  
　　  
　　當他把眼睛再次睜開，瑪瑙色的雙眸在液體中尋找莉莉的肖像，卻還沒準備好以第三者身份觀看關於她的回憶。但她的臉沒有出現，只有那鮮紅的頭髮可見，無數眼淚中的第一滴滑落他的臉。  
　　  
　　「我不能忘了你。」他低聲說，手指緊緊攥著冥想盆，把頭部浸入，黑髮從臉上飄落。

　　手臂突然迸發灼熱的疼痛，黑髮男子詛咒黑魔王選擇這個時候。堅忍的外表閃過匆忙，他的手一抖，魔杖便飛入手中，深陷雙頰的淚痕消失不見。  
　　  
　　再一次看進盆中，他卻看不到她，莫大的悲傷擊中他。他大步走出宿舍，靴子一下一下走在地牢的石地板上。來到郊外禁林，他猶豫著，看了身後城堡最後一眼，然後步進樹木形成的厚牆中。  
　　  
　　來到可以幻影移形的地點，他專注想著目的地。響亮的砰一聲消失，一秒後他出現在一個大莊園外。大門矗立他眼前，中央帶著炫耀意味刻了一個M字。碰上鐵欄，滑入去前他手上傳來刺痛。輕快步上前，他黑色的長袍在身後翻騰。他不想因為遲到惹怒黑魔王，蛇面人不許人遲到。西弗勒斯已經遲到好幾次了，為了處理霍格沃茨緊急事務。  
　　  
　　「你好，西弗勒斯。」伏地魔進入大廳，發出嘶嘶聲。西弗勒斯在光頭男人附近的空位坐下，切斷思維，傾身向前，下巴輕輕擱在動人的指尖上。  
　　  
　　十分鐘後，整個房間塞滿了人，種類多得從穿著最好的亞麻去到幾個月沒洗的抹布。  
　　  
　　「歡迎，我親愛的追隨者！我召開本次會議，以便計劃接下來我和那個波特男孩之間的對峙……」  
　　  
　　西弗勒斯已經知道他想說什麼，有生之年第一次，他讓自己在黑魔王面前走神。房間裡的聲音變成了嗡嗡叫，因為他想到莉莉•伊萬斯——未能夠把她想成波特——試著想像她小巧鼻子的確切形狀，她上唇的弧形。但冒出來的卻只有她火紅的頭髮以及眼睛的形狀和顏色——只因波特長了她的眼睛。  
　　  
　　會議時間飛逝，結束的時候，夜晚已經變成黎明，第一縷曙光穿過空中低掛的厚厚雲層。  
　　  
　　走出去的時候，他不禁憂慮，不知道能否履行對莉莉作出的承諾。讓她唯一的兒子活著，並且在任務中幫助他打敗伏地魔王。　　

　　 _若我死去，會不會看見你在等我？_

　　懷著沉重的心，他幻影移形離開，已經知道那個問題的答案。


End file.
